The Nine Lives Of Chalek
by babybluecat247
Summary: "He's dead." Chloe said holding him in her arms. Her stomach was covered in blood and it was obvious that something really bad had happened; Amy and Paul didn't know how bad it actually was. "We have to get you out of here now." Paul said pulling her to her feet. "No I'm not leaving." Chloe said. Amy pulled out her cellphone and began to go through her contacts. Cont of Show Chalek
1. Episode 1 part 1

**This is my first Chalek fanfic, I absolutely love them and I wish Brian was never in the picture but sadly I do not own the show, if I did there would be no Brian and the series would not have stopped. Please review, and I don't care if the reviews are good or bad, you can even tell me what you want me to put in the next chapters and I will take it into consideration.**

Unknown POV

"He's dead." Chloe said holding him in her arms. Her stomach was covered in blood and it was obvious that something really bad had happened; Amy and Paul didn't know how bad it actually was.

"We have to get you out of here now." Paul said pulling her to her feet.

"No I'm not leaving." Chloe said. Amy pulled out her cellphone and began to go through her contacts."

"Who are you calling at a time like this?" Paul asked.

"Alek, who else could convince Chloe to leave," Amy said.

"Good point." Paul said.

"I don't need Alek to come to my rescue. I am perfectly capable of getting him to a hospital and then running the opposite direction." Chloe said trying to pick him up in order to get him to Amy's car. Tears stained her face as she tried to lift him.

"Really you can do that alone? Because from were standing it looks like you could use some serious guy strength." Amy said looking down at her.

"Hey, uncool!" Paul said

"Sorry hun but we know that you aren't as strong as Alec." Amy said giving him a hug.

"Ok really sweet and everything but you seem to forget that I have someone dead on the floor that I need to at least call and ambulance for or something." Chloe said.

"Ok say you do call an ambulance what will you say when they get here? What if they ask you why you are covered in blood? Or how this happened to him? Come to think of it why are you covered in blood and what did happen?" Paul spat out.

"First of all I will take of his shirt so that there is none of my blood on him. Then I will run away to my house. Then Alek will come through the window and give me his trade mark smirk. Second of all I was shot and I died no reason for me to relive it again now please help me get his shirt off and Amy can you please call an ambulance?" Chloe hurried to spit out.

"Fine but we are going to have a long conversation about this when we get back to you house." Amy spun around and dialed 911. "They are on their way." Amy said pulling out her keys. "Now let's go they are going to be here soon." Amy stated. Chloe not wanting to ride along with Amy and Paul ran to her house. She tried Valentina, Jas, and Alek but no one answered. She figured something was wrong so she ran as fast as she could to their apartment. She wen t up the elevator to the 18th floor and ran down the hall to room 1803. The door was already open and she heard Zane talking to Alek. She ran into the apartment to see the beginning of a fight between them. Every so often she would get a glimpse of what appeared to be Jasmine on the floor. She soon found that she really was on the floor and she was bleeding out. Then she saw Valentina, no blood but she had a blank look.

She looked up at Alek he was in total Mai mode, cat eyes and full claws. Alek had Zane up against the far right wall next to the windows. He had his claws up against Zane's neck and was starting to pierce the skin. Alek caught a glimpse of Chloe out of his eye, "Get out of here Chloe I'll explain later." Alek growled. Chloe first hesitated then ran to grab Valentina and Jasmine and put them in the closest bedroom.

Alek's POV

"Do you have any last words Zane?" I said.

"You're going to kill you own brother? Wow some family." Zane mocked.

"You're not my brother you are a disgrace how do you even call yourself a Mai?" I said.

"What are you waiting for, kill me already? Or is there the slightest part of you that wonders if what I say is true?"

"It doesn't matter what I think you killed my family and you are going to pay." With one quick move of my hand Zane's throat was slashed, and I was done with him.

"Jasmine is still alive and so is Valentina." Chloe said from my room, Chloe in my room interesting. I wasn't sure but I think I smirked. She has hurt you over and over again get over it. I said to myself. I ran to the room to find Chloe sticking a large needle into Jasmine.

"What is that going to do?" I asked.

"It's an adrenaline injection it works better than chest compressions. I just gave Valentina something for the poison dart I found on the floor when I picked her up." Chloe said pushing the fluid into Jasmine.

"You are terrified of needles, you don't know anything about medicine, you aren't that storng, and you would usually be sobbing right now, who are you and what did you do with Chloe." I asked. I was surprised at the way she was acting toward me.

"It's called Google have you heard of it CB (Cocky bastard)?" It's been around for a really long time." She said holding up her phone. It has been a while since she had called me that. To be perfectly honest I missed it.

"Well, well, well looks like little miss Chloe has finally realized she isn't human and is truly a Mai." I said with my trademark smirk.

Chloe's POV

"By the way where did you get all of this stuff?" Alek asked me.

"Valentina gave me the lock combination for the safe and it has a bunch of medical supplies in it." I said as I hooked up a morphine drip for Jasmine.

"That makes no sense, why would she give you the combination and not me." Alek pouted.

"And you wonder why I call you CB." I said to him.

"Oh I don't wonder. I know perfectly well why you call me that. You think I'm cocky and sexy." Alek said.

"Wow you actually know something for once. It isn't very often that we can agree on something." He just smiled at me and I combed my brain trying to figure out why. Then I figured it out he said cocky and sexy and I fell into his stupid trap. "That isn't fair I wasn't really listening to you." He just started walking toward me. I could see that his forehead was bleeding but he obviously didn't care. He kept walking closer and closer till we were inches away I tried to move back but I was already up against the wall. My heart started to race, "I know that I have told you this before but you stand really close when you talk to someone."

"But I wasn't talking anymore." He said leaning into kiss me. I avoided, seeing as I had kissed Brian earlier and I killed him. Plus I was still really sad, I was just putting up a wall. He ended up hitting his head on the wall when I side stepped him. "This is about that petty human isn't it?" He said rubbing his forehead.

"No its not, I just I don't want to get into this right now." I said checking on Jasmine and Valentina's IVs.

"Fine let's just not talk at all I would leave but this is my apartment and my room, so," he motioned to the door for me to leave.

"Seriously are you going to act like this just because I wouldn't kiss you?" I said starting to get angry at first we were just joking around but now I'm pissed.

"No, this isn't because you wouldn't kiss me that's fine, this," He motioned to him and me "is because of that stupid human. I can't take this back and forth anymore Chloe." Alek said.

"You don't have to because he kissed me after I 'died'" I made sure to emphasize that I died "and now he's dead. There is no more competition to see who gets me. I chose before I died, and I really don't want to get into this conversation right now." Wow I never thought I would say that sentence. Alek just stopped. His face went blank; the blank soon went to hurt.

"Ok fine I get it you chose him now he's dead isn't that what I have been telling you would happen if you didn't cut him out of your life. Point Petrov looks like I was right." Alek said opening the door even more to let me out. I walked over to him and started to say something that I wish I hadn't.

"I chose you Alek I know I didn't make the wrong decision, but hey if you don't want to just hear me out that's fine." Alek just stopped moving he was like a statue. "What no witty comment" I said. He took me by the waist and crushed his lips against mine at first I protested because I had been shot earlier and I was still a little sore. Then I just went weak kneed and gave into the kiss. He pulled away and walked to the kitchen right when I was starting to enjoy the kiss to get cleaning supplies. The apartment was a mess. "That's it, that's you witty comeback. You're not even going to say a word, nice real mature."

"Well I thought I made myself quite clear." He said going under the sink to get oxy-clean and bleach for all the blood. _I could see his muscles perfectly through his shirt. _"Did you say something?"

Alek's POV

"No," Chloe said. _I could have sworn I heard her say that she was looking at my muscles._ "Holy crap how did you know that, and why would you say that out loud?"

"I didn't say anything, why what did you hear?" I said while standing back up with the bleach.

"I don't know if I want to say. I'll say what I heard and you say what you heard, on three." Chloe said to me.

"One" I said.

"Two" She said

"Three" we said together.

"You said that you were looking at my muscles through my shirt." I said but I didn't hear her say anything. She just started laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Chloe chuckled. I just shook my head in disapproval. "Disapprove all you want you still fell for one of the oldest trick in the book." Chloe sashayed over to the couch.

"What did you hear?" I asked Chloe in my most serious tone.

"You were commenting on my comment." I gave her my signature smirk as I walked over to her.

"Why could we hear each other's thoughts, I thought you could only empathize with people not read their mind."

"I don't know I'm knew to the whole Mai thing remember. You should know." Chloe got up and took the bleach out of my hand. "Ok you grab bleach yet you don't grab a sponge or a towel, why did I choose you." She said staring up at the ceiling." As Chloe turned around I pulled her back and gave her passionate kiss.

"That's why, do I have to kiss you every time you say something like that, because if I do I'm going to have to buy a lot of chap stick." I said with a smirk then grabbed the bleach back from her.

Chloe's POV

_Why do I even bother with him his answer for everything now is going to be a kiss. Not that I'm protesting but I might have to buy chap stick too. My life is always so complicated._

"I just heard you and it's nice to know that you're not going to put up a fight." Even though his head was beneath the sink again I could tell there was a wide smirk on his face, maybe there was even a smile. I wonder what his but looks like when he is bending over, I really never looked. "No sorry I wasn't smiling, and I'm hurt that you have never checked out my butt, I look at yours all the time."

"How are you doing that?" I could feel my face turn to a tomato. "Just because I chose you it doesn't mean that you are allowed in my brain whenever you want. Even though Brian is gone that doesn't mean that another hot British Mai couldn't come into the picture.

"You think I'm hot what happened to sexy?" Alek said walking up to me.

"You were downgraded because you were being even more cocky than usual, I didn't think that was even possible. Oh and you said that you were sexy not me." He kept walking closer I didn't want anything to happen so I side stepped him for the second time tonight.

"Are you going to just keep doing that, because it makes you look really stressed? You know I could help you with that."

"So I've heard," I said giving him my best Alek smirk. Then I picked up some of the broken mirror and held it up to him.

Alek's POV

Chloe started to hold a broken park of a mirror to my face at first I thought I was going to see my regular reflection I was sorely mistaken. I had cat eyes which is really weird cause that only happens when I'm pissed. I'm utterly content though. "I can answer why you have cat eyes actually." I didn't even notice that Chloe had picked up a book I'm guessing it was on the floor. "It says here that when a Mai is trying to seduce his/her mate that they will start to change. They will start to be more 'animalistic' and the eyes are to seduce the mate even further. Aw you think something is going to happen." Chloe cocked her head to the side, I quickly turned the mirror on her when I saw what happened.

"Aw love you think of me as your mate that is so sweet." I mocked with my charming British accent. I could tell that she was trying to get rid of her newfound eyes.

"I would make a comeback but I'm stepping in a big pool of Zane's blood." Chloe said and then shook her foot; her boots were now covered in blood. The sight of Zane made the eye problem disappear on both of us and definitely ruined the mood.

"Yeah you should stay here while I fix this." I motioned to Zane.

**I hope you liked it and I hope I can write more soon. I am not the best at updating because I can hardly ever get time out of my busy schedule. Being a Sophomore in high school sucks it may only be a few days into the year but I feel like my head may explode. **


	2. Episode 1 part 2

**Chapter 2**

Alek POV

I hurried to get rid of the unwanted body in the living room of my apartment in order to get back to Chloe. I can't believe she chose me, that was one of the biggest surprises ever. I really don't get why she was into that human anyway he isn't special. Just thinking about him makes me mad. I wonder if Chloe lied when she told me that she chose me before he died. Did she say that because he was dead and she wanted to see how things would go, or did she really choose me because I'm right for her? I admit I kind of want to ask her but I don't want to get into another argument. After I got out of my Jaguar and went to the pier I quickly threw the body into the bay along with a cinderblock. I got back into the black jaguar and hurried back to Chloe's house because I knew that she would need some close if she was going to spend the night. Not that I asked her to, it's just I really don't feel comfortable with her staying alone tonight. I kept thinking back to how Chloe and I both had cat eyes. It was definitely a turn on for me, her eyes are so beautiful when they are a yellowish green, and the slits are so sexy. Man am I mushy tonight.

I slapped myself across the face mentally before I went through her window. When I got in there I saw Chloe laying there on her bed. She didn't notice right away but when she did she didn't look surprised. Through the corner of my eye I could see a duffle bag that was all packed. "Why are you here I thought you were at the apartment?" I asked as I walked over to her bed and sat on the edge and began to stroke her leg.

"I knew that you would come back her to pack me a bag of cloths and stuff because you just assumed I would be staying with you. I will be of course but I didn't want you going through my things." Chloe said. _Again_ I said to myself. "When did you go through my stuff?" I could tell Chloe was getting mad, I didn't know what else to do but kiss her. I smoothly moved myself up the bed so that I could and I just crushed her lips up against mine.

Chloe's POV

"When did you go through my stuff?" I was getting angry. He had no right to ever go through my things. The next thing I knew I was in a full on make out session with him. Alek started to lay me down on the bed. He made sure that he wasn't going to crush me by putting both of his hands down by the side of my head. He ran his hand over my shirt and pulled it up slightly. He licked my bottom lip asking for permission to enter my mouth. I granted his wish, and we battled for dominance but when I started to win I felt bad for his so I quickly gave up. His mouth tasted like mint. I'm guessing he was chewing gum a little earlier. He started to tug at my shirt, and then I started to pull away, I could tell he didn't want me to though. "I'm sorry I just don't want to push this too fast." I said while pulling my shirt down and then sat up. My mined flickered back to the night he was on my bed.

_ "You do seem a little tense." Alek said with one hand in back of his head and the other lying next to him on my bed._

_ "Deranged psycho killer still after me, so yeah, maybe a little." I said crossing my arms and acting a little harsh._

_ "I can help you relax," Alek said as he tapped the bed. I just gave him a 'seriously that's what you say to me' look, and he simply waited for an answer. "No?" I kind of just scrunched my nose and nodded just a tad. "Don't say I didn't offer." He said while trying to seduce me with his sexy accent._

_ "What do you want?" I said with my arms still crossed._

_ "I thought I just made that fairly clear." He said will giving me his award winning smirk. _

I was soon snapped back to reality when I heard Alek start to speak. "You know I can still read your thoughts." Alek said as he looked over to me.

"Right, I keep forgetting that." I bit my bottom lip while I blushed a little.

"I did mean those things I can help you to relax," He said while giving me a wink. "But I don't want to rush anything either, I doubt anything was going to happen.

"Alek before you say anymore can you just come with me for a sec?" I didn't feel like getting into an argument so I just went along with it. I walked him to the bathroom and pointed to the mirror. He looked in and saw that once again his eyes were slits. I wanted to hear what he was thinking so I tried to tune in.

_I really love her but I don't want to rush anything and have us maybe regret it later. Things don't exactly work out right for us._

I wanted to say something but instead I ended up putting a wall up to keep him out of my head. We walked back over to my bed when his eyes turned back to normal. I tuned into his mind every so often to find out what he was thinking about but it was really nothing special. "Alek we should probably get back to your apartment just in case Jasmine or Valentina wake up." I looked over to the clock and it was only 11:07.

"Yeah I think that would be best," he said then giving me a wink. I kept my wall up just so that I wasn't caught in a bad thought. All I could think about was how Alek would look without a shirt. I could just imagine really toned abs. I started to just stare at him, I'm sure he noticed but I didn't care.

"Shall I grab you bags miss cat eyes." He simply started at me the same way I was staring at him and the comment made me realize that I now had slits. "Chloe King are you thinking about something," Alek said, I could tell he was trying to fight his way through to my thoughts but I wasn't about to let him.

**Sorry this chapter was a little shorter but I thought it was a good time to end the chapter. FYI in this story Chloe will not and I repeat will not get pregnant. There may not be lemon in this story but it is M rated just in case I change my mind. Please review. I am still open to comments, criticism, and ideas. Reviews make more chapters, favorites and follows make longer chapters (wink wink)**


	3. Episode 1 part 3

**Hello My lovely reader! Thank You for the review(s) it means a lot to me; It also makes quicker updates. I own nothing and I hope you like the story. ****READ AND REVIEW. ****Sorry for any grammar and or spelling errors we all make them ;p.**

Chapter 3

Chloe POV

So we went back to the apartment and we literally talked for hours on end. We talked about nothing but everything at the same time. I never realized how little we actually knew about each other. It was nice to get to know my protector as something other than CB. I had to admit that we did have a few disagreements about things like how well we knew everyone at school and who knew who best. We ended up going through his year book and making fun of some of the photos. There was a fan that was on photo day so when everyone got their picture taken it was like their hair was blowing backwards but one girl had really big red hair and it wouldn't get out of her face so the camera took a picture of her spitting hair out of her mouth. When they finally got to Alek they had turned the fan of.

"Chloe look at this," I hadn't noticed that Alek had gotten up but he was over at the art piece of the Uniters history and there was a photo on the floor.

"Oh I guess I forgot to pick something up sorry." I said while trying to get off of the amazingly comfy couch.

"No don't worry about it I didn't expect you to clean up. But anyway look at who is behind Valentina in the picture." Alek said pointing to a guy and his father in the back ground.

"It's a man and his son I'm guessing. What's the big deal?"

"It's not just any man and son its Brian and his father a few years ago. I remember taking this picture of Valentina. It was the first time she had let anyone take her picture." Alek said handing the picture frame to me.

"Okay so they came back from one of their vacations and were walking around town what's the big deal?" I said once again.

"He is holding a sword that the Order uses to kill us with. Chloe his father is part of the Order." I couldn't believe it.

"When exactly did you take this picture because if you look over in this corner of the picture you'll see me and Amy drinking coffee on a bench?" I said pointing to the left hand corner.

"I think this was two years ago right after I moved here. Wait is Brian's father looking at you or Valentina because I can't tell in this picture?" Alek said pulling the picture closer to his face.

"It must be Valentina because I didn't even know I was Mai how the heck would the Order know. And I know what you are going to say but Brian didn't know I was Mai either, so don't even think about saying another word." I said pulling the picture out of his hand and putting it on the coffee table. "I'm going to check on how Valentina and Jasmine are doing." I left the room quickly before we would get into a bigger fight. I really didn't want that to happen we were having such a nice time. I kept the wall up and I could feel him trying to hear my thoughts. He was relentless. I started to wonder if I could get back at him for trying to hear my thought. Maybe I could think something really offal and then he could freak out or get really jealous. But what if that made an even bigger fight? When I walked into the room that Jasmine and Valentina were in there were three people standing around them. I walked in just in time to see Valentina open her eyes. I was so happy, the next thing I did wasn't really something that I thought I would ever do. I hugged Valentina, the ruthless pride leader of San Francisco. She was a little tense at first but then gave me a quick pat on the back, I knew she didn't want me to hug her so I let go.

"Chloe I am glad you are safe, but I really need to talk to the healers for a few moments. Can you please wait out in the hallway?" I nodded my head and walked out of the bedroom. I couldn't believe that she was already back to old Valentina I thought for sure that she would be a little groggy. I decided to listen in on their conversation.

"Pride Leader I am happy to say that your daughter should be waking up any minute and that she has already started to heal. By any chance did you give her some of your life to save hers? I know that that is something the most powerful Mai can do but I was only aware that the Uniter could do it."

"I didn't but I have a feeling the Chloe might've. She is a strong girl and has yet to reach her full potential and I'm sure she did this without knowing. I'm guessing that she did the same for me but since I was attacked first I woke up sooner." Valentina thought that I have more powers. Did I really save their lives was it possible for me to heal people? I can't believe this I knew that I was special because I could empathize with humans and Jackals and the fact that I'm the Uniter and I have nine lives and everything but that was just really weird. And the healer said that he was aware that I had this gift and nobody decided to tell me about it. It could have come in handy a lot the past few months.

Alek POV

I decided that I wasn't going to just stand here dumbfounded and so I sat down on the couch again and started watching TV. It was cool it was the end of Basketball season and the Minnesota Timberwolves and the Boston Celtics were facing each other. I have to say that Miami Heat was my favorite basketball team but the Celtics were good too. I know I should've gone to check on Jasmine and Valentina too but I didn't want to disturb Chloe. I lied down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. I found that it is the only thing that calms me other than Chloe's heartbeat. I slowly fell asleep to the sound of the Basketball game.

Chloe's POV

I still can't believe that no one told me not even Alek, I mean let's face it he isn't the best at keeping secrets from me. I'm too adorable. I decided to go to the guest bedroom and write Valentina a note that said I was sleeping in the guest bedroom and that we would talk in the morning about the events that occurred. I took the note and passed under the bedroom door for her to see if and when she gets up or if one of the healers saw it. I quickly went to the guest room and unpacked a few things that I would need for tonight and tomorrow. I changed into something very conservative just in case Alek got any ideas while I was asleep. I also brushed my teeth and took a quick shower then headed to the bed. It was by far the most comfortable bed ever, it felt like I was on a cloud that smelt like rose petals. I looked at the tag the was at the end of the bed and it read; _made in Taiwan, rose petals stuffed inside and made with memory foam material. _Wow Valentina knew how to shop for beds.

**Sorry another short chapter but it was basically just another filler chapter to get to the good stuff. I hope you liked and I hope you review. Again reviews make longer chapters; Favorites and Follows make more chapters. Keep that in mind. Adios muchachos and muchachas.**


	4. Episode 1 part 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey so I haven't updated in like a week and I am terribly sorry. So I want to send a shout out to ebyars2 for her great input. Definitely read her story 'Home' if you have not done so already!**

**Here goes nothing same as always read and review disclaimer always applies. **

I woke up the next morning to a warm body next to me. I could've sworn I fell asleep by myself. I tried desperately to get out of the death grip that someone had on my waist. I turned my head to see that Alek was smirking at me. Right classic Alek, I can't believe he did this. I mean I know we kissed a few times but seriously he has the nerve to get into my bed and wrap his arms around me. "Alek what the hell are you doing in my bed?" He just kept smirking at me and it was getting really annoying. I released my claws and threatened to claw him if he didn't let me go. I can't believe he is acting like this even though I know I broke his heart only a day or so ago. I rolled my eyes as he started to let me go. I got up realizing that I ended up pulling most of my clothes off and found one of Alek's shirts in the closet. I ran over to my bag that was on the floor and quickly scurried off to the bathroom without looking back knowing that he had a smirk on his face. I made sure to keep the wall up so that he couldn't tell what I was thinking. Apparently there was another door that lead to Jasmines room so I ended up going in and found that she was up and moving around like nothing had happened.

"Hey Chloe, how did you sleep?" Jasmine asked without even looking up.

"Um good, are you always this fast of a healer, I mean even when you took that knife for me you didn't heal this fast?" I asked dumbfounded, and then I remembered what Valentina had said yesterday. "You know what I know why you are already awake you don't need to say anything." I said as I walked up and gave her a hug.

"Is Alek in the guest bedroom with you because I went to go check on you and I heard two heartbeats?" She asked as she looked down at my attire apparently I still hadn't gotten dressed yet.

"Yeah he kinda snuck into my bed last night at some point. Oh and if you heard two heartbeats why didn't you come into the room to see if I had another scar faced creep standing over me?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Don't try and change the subject to me and my obvious over lapse in judgment. I'm still just a tad groggy. So why are you wearing my cousin's oversized wife beater when I can see that you have a bag of clothes in hand?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I didn't remember that I had a bag of clothes and put on the first thing I could find?" I said giving the shirt a slight tug down.

"Knowing you, yes. Although you do usually go for style over comfort when it comes to clothing." I could tell that she was trying to get me to say what was really on my mind, and I couldn't keep it in much longer.

"Fine I knew I had the bag of clothes but I like Alek's scent is that so bad." Omg I can't believe I just said that with Alek in the other room. I am not going to stop hearing about this. I can be the biggest idiot to ever walk to earth sometimes.

"So you like my scent huh?" Damn I was right about one thing I would definitely be hearing about his none stop. Damn the British accent! I could hear the smirk in his voice when he spoke. Is it bad that I wanted to walk over to him and kiss him? 'Chloe stop thinking that' I mentally scolded myself. I turned around to see the smirk and to see that he wasn't wearing a shirt or pants. I have to admit I like the boxers. For some reason I thought of him as a boxer guy. Soon enough I found that I was simply staring at his six pack and love handles. Don't ask me how I know this but Brian does not have a six pack or love handles. I bit my lips and I knew that I was starting to blush so I quickly brushed him to the side and locked to door to the bathroom and changed into my normal dark wash skinny jeans, a floral long sleeve top, a nice scarf and converse sneakers. I washed my face quickly and put on the slightest hint of makeup.

"Chloe can you get out of there I need to pee?" Jasmine said from behind the door. I opened it and she rushed in and slammed the door behind her.

"Is she always like that? And isn't there another bathroom in the hall?" I asked Alek who was sitting on Jasmines neatly made bed. I had never actually been in any of the room in this apartment. Her room was grey and a light blue with a dark blue comforter. She had a few burrows and a simple dark blue desk with her laptop on it. No pictures other than a few of the obvious Mai illustrations that surrounded the penthouse. Jasmine soon came out of the bathroom and headed straight of the door that led into the hallway. She rounded a corner to find her mother sitting at the counter eating eggs benedict. Wow Mai and their fancy food, I'd be happy with sugary goodness in a bowl.

"Come sit down there is enough for everyone." Valentina said not even looking up from what I can only imagine is an ancient Mai transcript.

"Thank you," It was really awkward for some reason. I sat next to Alek and started to eat the eggs benedict. The ham and eggs were cooked perfectly and the toast was just toasted enough on the outside.

**I decided to stop there because I have school in the morning and I haven't been getting much sleep lately. I hope you don't hate me because it was really short again. Please review, follow, favorite whatever you want to do makes me happy but all three makes me ecstatic. Again thank you for my few reviews that I have gotten so far!**


	5. Episode 1 part 5

**Chapter 5**

**So I started off with a fairly long chapter at the beginning of the story with like more than 2000 words then school really started to pick up. So I am sorry about that. If you want this story to keep going I need to know if it is worth my time. So please review, favorite, and follow. Even 1 word reviews are good, PLEASE!**

I sat there simply eating trying not to look over to Alek. That night that I told my mom about Brian and my feelings is on replay in my mind. I know that Alek says that he forgives me for that but I can't help but think he is still mad at me.

_"I'm not mad at you, and could you stop thinking about that night its giving me the creeps." _Dang it I forgot to keep the wall up.

_"Well than why don't you stop listening to my thoughts and focus on your own. I'm sure you were thinking about me before you interrupted my train of thought." _ Whenever I think about 'train of thought' I think about Shark boy and Lava girl, you know that weird movie with Taylor Lautner. It's funny because Alek is even sexier than Taylor. Damn I forgot the block again, three two…

_"Thanks love but I already knew that." _One. Block going up now. He quickly turned to me to see that I was now smiling. Apparently he didn't know I could control it. He knitted his eye brows together and gave me a look that could kill. He turned back to the delicious food in front of him and began eating again.

"Valentina, can you tell me anything about the powers the Uniter has. I mean I know that I am an empath do I have any other abilities?"

"Well, I know that if you find your mate you will have an unbelievable connection to them. You will be able to know where they are even if you don't 'know' where they are. You can also read their mind. Why do you ask?" Valentina gave me an odd look.

"Because I have a feeling that I have. Met my mate that is." I said explaining further. I saw Alek and he was just about chocking on his food. It made me laugh a bit.

"Oh? And who might that be?" Valentina looked horrified, angry, and confused at the same time. She looked to Jasmine and Alek. Alek was smirking at me which must've given me away. "No, you did not mate with her Alek." Valentina was just angry now. "You know that if she dies again that you will not be able to remake the bond." 'Remake the bond' what does that mean.

"Aunt Val I haven't done that yet." Alek had the biggest blush on his face.

"Oh thank Basset." A wash of relief came over Valentina. "Wait Chloe why do you think that you and Alek are mates if you haven't bonded yet?"

"Because, we can read each other's thoughts." I said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Valentina's eyes went wide once again.

"So you started the bond, yet you have not completed it?" She was furious and she was looking at Alek.

"What the hell is the 'bond' Valentina?" I asked feeling a little impatient.

"It is when two Mai have shared every mood, heartbreak and have told one another exactly how they feel inside and then mend the bond by being extremely intimate." Valentina looked straight to Alek. I can't believe that Jas was being so quite. I looked over to her with pleading eyes.

"Mom, I don't think they mended the bond but how long do they have until it is forever broken?" Jas said not taking her eyes off of mine.

"Two days." Valentina looked between the two of us.

"Are you telling me that we have to have sex tonight or else we can never be together?" I said standing up, I was pissed.

"Well, you my dear wouldn't be bound to him if you were to die again, but he would forever love you if you did mend the bond. He would be in this" she motioned between me and Alek, "alone, and let me make this clear, it is the most lonely thing that can ever happen. You both need to break this off within the next few hours. I don't care how you do it, but under no circumstances do you mend the bond, do I make myself clear?" She said, it wasn't really a question it was just to get her point across. I looked to Alek to see his reaction and it was pure fear.

_"I don't want to break this off with you, I want you forever." _I thought hoping he would hear me.

_"I know you don't but we have to, we can't do this until after you have united the Mais and the humans." _He looked at me apologetically.

_"How?" _I asked hoping that he knew what I meant.

_"We have to kiss another Mai within the next few hours and see each other do it."_

_ "No, I can't, I won't. I can't hurt you again." _I was crumbling in side. My heart was breaking.

_"We have to, I will be fine. Will you?"_

_ "No of course not. But I don't want you to be in this alone when I die again. And I definitely don't want this to be gone forever."_

_ "I know some Mai that might help. Go put some nice clothes on we are going to a club." _He nodded his head towards his bedroom.

_"What kind of club is open at noon?" _I asked confused.

_"A Mai one." _I went wide eyed, they have Mai clubs. That is so weird. How doesn't the order know about it?

_"Where is it?"_

_ "L.A, you need to hurry if we want to fix this."_ I hurried to put on some black clothing. I thought that I might end up going to a club with Jasmine when she got better so I packed some clothes that would be appropriate for a night club. I decided on a black halter top with a leather jacket and navy blue skinny jeans with a pair of red stilettos to match my red clutch. Before I knew it we were on our way to L.A. The ride was long and we got there three hours before we needed to fix our 'curse'.

"Alek, I really don't want to stop what we have. We have had so many obstacles and humans that got in the way. Oh my god I'm starting to sound like you now. I want us to be together somehow even if it's not us actually being together." I hurried to say before we got out of the car.

"Chloe we can't, even though we are great together and I wish this," he motioned between me and him, "could go on it can't."

"But what if I got even more protection so that I wouldn't die again. Because dying really suck."

"Chloe King did you just _ask _for protection?" Alek said stunned.

"Maybe, but that is only because dying really sucks and I don't want it to happen again." I said trying to make it sound like I was totally into the idea even though I wasn't.

"Still are you ready to take that step with me, because I may act like the jock that gets with every girl in school but I'm not ready for that." I was a little stunned, I couldn't believe he wasn't ready, I mean neither am I but we did come awfully close the other night. "I can't believe I just told you that, I sound like a total arse."

"No I think it was kind of sweet. And you have a cute 'arse'" I said trying my best Alek impression.

"Not the time Chloe," Wow he is definitely not himself today. "I'm sorry, I just want to get in and get out. This is going to be the hardest thing either of us will ever have to do. Breaking an almost mended bond is going to be really painful." He started to open the door of his jaguar and get out. My shirt decided that it would plunge just a tad too low when I got out of the car and I gave most of the people at the club something to look at. I was so embarrassed.

"So who's going to 'help us'" I said trying to not sound sad.

"You are so not going to be happy about this but, I already called someone for me, I'm not telling you who because the kiss has to come out of nowhere. So that means that we have to be in eyesight of each other and make the kiss spontaneous. You also have to find your own." He had no emotion in his tone, I could tell that he was just as crushed as me but was trying for it not to show.

"Um… okay." I said trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

"It will be okay, we just have to wait until you save our race until we can be together, shouldn't be that long."

"Really not the time Alek. Let's just get this over with." I walked to the velvet rope flashed my eyes, Alek told me that was the only way to get into the club. Made sure that the Order doesn't show up. The bulky man let me pass and Alek and I walked in together. He spun me around in a corner and brought me into a deep kiss. I was surprised at first but I let myself mold to him once again feeling invisible. We started to pull apart but I didn't want it to end so I pushed him up against the wall a kissed him deeper. I moaned into his lips and he really started to pull away this time. When his lips left mine I felt no longer complete. "Why did you do that, aren't we supposed to kiss someone else."

"I wanted our last kiss to be a memorable one." Then he simply walked away. He started to mingle with other people as in really pretty girls, and it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I tried pushing myself into his mind but he figured out to block or our bond was being torn already. I finally started to mingle when my heart felt like it had broken into millions of pieces. I was talking to a tall guy that looked about my age. His name was Luke, and he had blue green eyes and brown hair. He had his hair gelled into a cowlick and it was a tad spiky but not by much. He was pretty much the exact opposite of Alek except for the similar build. He was nice but he couldn't really carry on a conversation. I found that I was doing most of the talking and he was laughing most of the time. I did have a few funny jokes. I didn't want to spend too much time talking to guys so I thought focus on one guy and try to get him to kiss me. I felt like I was betraying Alek in every way humanly possible, or would it be Maienly possible. I don't know but I could feel the bond breaking with every word I said.

"So do want a drink or something?" Luke asked.

"Sure, I'll have a cherly temple." I know a total teenager drink but what the hey, I'm only sixteen once and cherly temples are one of my favorite drinks. We walked over to the open bar and he ordered a coke and my drink. He seemed like a pretty decent guy other than the fact that I was doing most of the talking. He was somewhat smart; I learned that he plays football at his boarding school. He's number 53 or something like that, offensive line I think I heard him say. Wow he couldn't be farther from Alek. He's not cocky at all, not sure of himself, doesn't say more than 5 word replies and doesn't tease me at all, and Alek wouldn't be caught dead with a football, he is a basketball jock. Before I could even take a sip of my cherly temple I saw something that I didn't think I would ever see. Alek kissing…

**Total tease, I am so sorry. Not. I thought this was a fabulous place to end the chapter. Who is Alek kissing at the club, will Chloe have it in her to kiss Luke? Wait and find out, I will update soon, I promise. I wouldn't leave it on a huge cliffhanger like this for long. Once again wanted to that ebyars2 for helping me out with this chapter. Please review! I don't have that many. At least get me up to 10 I mean seriously I have had over 500 views for this story and only 3 reviews.**

**This is a magical box that you type in and will make me very happy and will make more chapters!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Episode 1 part 6

**So I'm back and I think that you will be very surprised at everything that happens in this chapter. I would like to thank ebyars2, so far she has been a great help to this chapter and story. I hope my readers like this chapter and hope you will make a writer happy by reviewing.**

Alek kissing Mimi, my heart broke into a million pieces and then broke some more. I gave a gasp and found myself looking up at the ceiling trying to get the tears to not come out but the strobe lights were not helping. I tried to look anywhere but Alek, "Do you not like your drink?" Luke said putting down his drink.

"It's fine thanks," I said giving him the fakest smile ever.

"Okay well do you want to dance?" He asked, I could tell that he had been really trying to avoid eye contact, I guess he was nervous. I thought all Mai were cocky, guess it was just Mai in the area.

"Sure," I decided that a one word answer would be the easiest to get out instead of 'uh sure, I just got my heart pumbled by my ex so I guess that would be okay'. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the dance floor totally disregarding that he had just bought us drinks and was just leaving them there. Although I haven't been to many clubs I still know that they throw your drinks out if you leave them unattended. Next thing I knew I was swaying to Alone Together by Fall Out Boy. It is one of my new favorite songs. Luke could tell I wasn't into it so he grabbed my hand and spun me. It was kind of fun. I decided that it would be better for myself to not morn and have a tad bit of fun. Oh who am I kidding, I am dying inside and Alek is still sucking face with Mimi. All that it had to be was one kiss not a heated make out. I moved Luke and I so that we were at eye level and in a perfect position to get Alek's attention. I was hoping that Luke would tell a joke so that I could laugh. Alek really loves my laugh and he looks up every time I do. AS soon as I thought that Luke started to speak so I tuned in on him and nothing else.

"So to lighten the obvious tense mood, do you want to hear a joke." Wow can he read my mind too now. I nodded my head. "How do you find Will Smith in the snow?" I shrugged my shoulders and I honestly couldn't think of any answer that would be remotely funny. "You need to follow the fresh prince." Oh my god did he really just make that joke although it wasn't as funny as he thought I gave him a giggle. Alek looked up and I saw a heart broken look. I thought this was my chance, I walked forward two steps and put one hand on the back of his neck and crashed my lips to his. There was a spark, I could not believe it, there was a spark and it wasn't with Alek. Was I imagining it or did it really happen. Yup I imagined it, I was now on the floor seizing I tried to look down but all I saw was two strings attached to my shirt, Damn I am being tazzed….by Luke. I must have passed out because the next thing that happened is completely a blur and now I am in a warehouse with Alek, Paul, Amy and Jasmine.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." I couldn't see the person clearly but it was definitely a woman.

"Who are you?" She came out of the darkness and I immediately went into shock. "Mrs. Rezza, why?"

"Please didn't I tell you to call me Olivia. And didn't you figure that out already. I am obviously a part of the Order."

"But you were so nice to me when you met me." I couldn't believe that Brian's grandmother is a part of the Order.

"Yes I was wasn't I; well all good things must come to an end. Luke, would you please come in here please?" I saw Luke come out of a door at the other side of the room. I was currently tied to a chair that was chained to a wall and the others were the exactly the same. Apparently they know all too well that either one on its own is easy for a Mai or really anyone to get out of. But both is fairly tricky. I tried to listen to everyone's heart beat but Alek's was the slowest and lightest. I strained my neck to look over to him and saw that he had many gashes on his face. I looked to the others and Amy was the only one awake. She had a rag in her mouth to keep her from screaming. She had tears streaming down her face and it was so sad. She looked too helpless to let it go unnoticed. I tried to wriggle out of the rope but they wouldn't give. I looked over to Olivia again and now she was placing a vile into a gun.

"What are you going to kill me by poison? Wow really original."

"No, I wasn't. But if you prefer which I think you will after you hear what I have to say." I tensed at her words what would be so horrible that I would want her to kill me. "You have to choose." I looked at her confused. "Choose which one stays alive, and I will let him or her go. But whichever ones you don't choose I will kill with a simple button that will first paralyze them then slowly make their organs fail." I was frozen I couldn't choose.

**Aleks POV**

I walked over to Mimi right after kissing Chloe and I couldn't help but feel how much I wanted to not do this to her. I wanted to keep her, but I know that it would be too painful for either of us if she were to die again. I had called Mimi because she was the only girl that I would ever consider kissing other than Chloe. A, because I have before; B, because I know that she would jump at the opportunity with me, I mean what girl wouldn't. I didn't want to just walk up to her and immediately kiss her because I knew that Chloe would take a while to find a guy that she would even think about kissing. "Hey C.B, how has life been being the Uniters 'protector'?" She was being a complete snob already and I haven't even said a word yet.

"It has been fine Mimi, how has living with your jealousy been?" I wasn't even thinking of what to say things just started to poor out of me.

"Can we just get this over with I have a job to get to?" She is still really  
impatient.

"We need to wait for Chloe to start to talk to someone for a little while. I know that if I do it now that she would probably run out." I said while sitting across from her at a booth.

"Fine but find me when you're ready to get detached from the Uniter. I'm going to get a drink at the bar." Yes, she is leaving me alone for a little while.

"Ok, have fun." I said as if I cared what she did or didn't do. She rolled her eyes and was off to the bar. As she walked away I looked for Chloe and saw her with a guy that she couldn't possibly be interested in. I knew him because he often stayed at our apartment whenever he was in town I think his name is Duke or something. Wait no its Luke, I just tried too duke him out during a round of basketball a few times. He was a fairly odd person; very secretive and very rude. He didn't say much but when he did it was always an over flirtatious sentence directed towards Jasmine. Whenever he would do that she would pin him to the ground or spin kick him in the face. I would look at her with adoration, I think if I did that I would kill him. I came close a few times, but Valentina always gave me and Jasmine the death stare.

I wanted to go over there, so I slowly made my way to the bar and stood next to Mimi. I had a perfect view of the two and I was ready to strike if he tried anything. I wanted her to move onto a different guy but I could see in her eyes that she actually had a tad bit of an attraction to him. I didn't want to impose because I knew that Chloe doesn't take well to strangers. He took her over to the bar so I took Mimi back to a table. I saw Chloe look over so I quickly gave Mimi a kiss. I felt the ties that held me and Chloe together break and it was torture to have to kiss Mimi. I broke the kiss and looked over to Chloe who was staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes were glossed over with tears my heart broke even more. Luke must have asked her to dance because he started to pull her towards the dance floor. I watched as they danced together. I was surprised when Chloe leaned forwards fast and lightly gave Luke a kiss before he took out a taser. I jumped up and started to run towards Chloe. I ignored the pain that I felt from watching her kiss another man. She was seizing on the floor and before I could get to her I was in a fist fight with a few other Mai including Luke. I watched as people took Chloe away. Then I was hit really hard in the face and passed out from someone putting a rag over my mouth.

I soon woke up in a warehouse. I was surrounded by chains and tried to keep my heartbeat slow and steady I knew once they knew I was awake that they would try to kill me. I listened in on the heart beats around me and Chloe's was starting to speed up. Thank god she is alive. I heard Jasmine, Amy and Paul. I don't know why they would have two humans here. I know that they are Chloe's best friends but they really are no great threat like me or Jasmine. Amy's heartbeat was fast and getting faster by the second, she was crying and having a panic attack. Then I heard a woman speak, "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." If I was to open my eyes I would have to start fighting but between my now broken heart and bruised body I was not ready. I decided to just listen to the conversation to know what was going on.

"Who are you?" Chloe said, I could tell she was scared. "Mrs. Rezza, why?"

"Please didn't I tell you to call me Olivia? And didn't you figure that out already; I am obviously a part of the Order." Rezza, Rezza oh that was Chloe's human's last name.

"But you were so nice to me when you met me." I am guessing that it is his grandmother.

"Yes, I was wasn't I; well all good things must come to an end. Luke, would you please come in here please?" I couldn't tell what she was doing but I had a feeling I was about to find out.

"What are you going to kill me by poison? Wow really original." Chloe was trying to sound tough but was failing miserably.

"No, I wasn't. But if you prefer, which I think you will after you hear what I have to say." I guess she finished putting the poison in a gun or something I heard her cock it. "You have to choose." Choose, choose what? "Choose which one stays alive, and I will let him or her go. But whichever ones you don't choose I will kill with a simple button that will first paralyze them then slowly make their organs fail." No, no, no, no. Chloe will never be able to choose. She would rather die than choose one of us.

** Dun, Dun, Daaaaa. Who will Chloe choose? What did you think, this was a really easy chapter to right and I don't know why. The ideas just started to flow and I couldn't stop them, not that I wanted to. I was at a party earlier and for some reason I just started to get a bunch of ideas. Please type in this magical box that will create more chapters for you to read!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. Episode 2 part 1

**Episode 2/Chapter 7**

**Hey so I'm back again. I know I left the last chapter on a really big cliff hanger, this is me trying to make a new chapter that will hopefully clear a lot up. ****_A lot of this is focused in flashback. Flashback will be italicized. The flashback idea was from ebyars2._**

**Chloe POV**

My life is so messed up sometimes. I killed my first real kiss, I manage to lead an incredibly sweet kitty hat guy on without fully meaning to, I find the love of my life, and now I'm heartbroken.

_"I'm not choosing," I could feel myself on the brink of tears._

_"But you are because you don't have a choice." Olivia said tapping the end of the needle like they do in the movies._

_"Why? Why do I have to choose? Can't I just take their place? I am worth so much more than all of them combined. I know that sounds so conceded but you know it's true. I am the thing that everyone wants." I didn't want to act weak around her, I figure if I act unlike myself that she will get the hint that I mean business._

_"Chloe, you are more important, but I don't want to kill you."_

_"What? Why?" I was in disbelief._

_"Because I would much rather have you suffer, and making you choose from the people that you love most in life will definitely make that happen."_

_"Is my life just a game to you? You know nothing about me or my friends." I was starting to get really pissed._

_"I know plenty about you." Olivia said pacing in front of all of my friends. "If you don't choose I will kill them all. Now CHOOSE!" She screamed._

"Chloe are you okay, you are being really quiet?" My mom said giving me her award winning motherly intuition look.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine," I wasn't even pulling off acting fine at all. I looked into her eyes and I felt scared and worried. "Mom, really, I'm fine, I'm just going to go to school and try and forget about Alek."

"Kiddo, you can tell me what happened with him you know, you don't have to act so closed off. I get that you may not want to break down but it is okay if you do."

"How do you always know what is making me sad?" I asked giving her a sad look.

"I'm a mother, and you are my daughter." She gave me a big hug. We were sitting on the couch and she was brushing my hair out before school. "Now do you want to tell me what happened or are you going to keep to yourself?"

"We broke up, really badly." She  
didn't even know how badly we broke up because in order for her to get it I would have to tell her I'm Mai.

"Kiddo, did he hurt you physically?" Mom was giving me a really serious look.

"No, not physically; Alek would never hurt me like that. It's just, he told me that 'We belong together' and then acts really mad, then really nice, then mad, then sweet and caring, and then kisses his ex. Right in front of me. Right after he tells me that he wants to be more than just friends." I was now crying. I didn't want to think about Alek and what happened to him that night but I couldn't stop.

_Olivia ripped what was covering Amy's mouth off and Amy started to scream. Luke came over and slapped her across the face which made her stop immediately. "Don't touch her, please!" I begged._

_He walked over to Jasmine and looked at her before shaking her awake. She jumped a little but was confused when she came to._

_"Chloe?" She said groggy._

_"Let her go, please I don't want to have to choose! Just kill me, please!" I struggled against my chains. Luke walked up to me and stood right in front of me. He put his hand on my head and neck and twisted me neck. Everything went black right after I heard what sounded like a growl and a very loud scream from Amy._

"Chloe, why don't you go up to your room and finish getting ready for school? We can talk when I drive you to school. I don't want you to be walking anywhere and your car is in the shop."

"Mom, I can walk, just because a man tried to jump me doesn't mean that I can't handle myself." Yeah right like I was jumped. That is what I had to tell my mom because I came home that night covered in mud, and blood. Thankfully the blood wasn't mine but mom thought that it was, I have been under house arrest for a week now. All of my bruises are gone but not the mental ones.

_"You are going to choose," Those are the words that I woke up to. Now everyone was awake. Alek and Paul looked like they saw a ghost and Jasmine and Amy were really happy that I finally woke up._

_"I will not. You can keep killing me; I would rather die over and over again more than choosing one of my best friends to die." I spat at her._

_"Fine, I will choose for you." Luke said, he walked over to Olivia and took the needle out of her hand. "I choose…..Paul to stay alive and the rest to die." He slowly walked toward Paul and started to untie him. I was happy that Paul would live but Amy, Jasmine, and Alek are going to die._

I walked up to my bedroom and pulled on a floral top with my favorite blue blazer and a periwinkle floral scarf with a pair of black skinny jeans. I reached for my converse in my closet and slipped them on. I saw so much that hurt me that night and I can't let some of the memories go.

_"So Paul you may wait in the hallway with the guards," Luke said motioning towards the door. Paul gave me a sympathetic look, what was he about to do. He started to smirk. "What are you smiling at?" Luke said confused and a tad furious._

_"Nothing, nothing. But can I at least say goodbye?" Paul pleaded. Luke gave him a simple nod that said make it quick._

_He walked over to Alek first, they had a few word exchanges. Then walked to Amy and he said 'I love you' and 'I will miss you so much' then whispered something in her ear that even I couldn't here. Then to Jasmine and I knew that they were not close at all but it was nice that they were saying a goodbye. Even though I don't want it to be goodbye. He finally got over to me and gave me a big hug. "Chloe I txt Valentina through my sweatshirt she said that she would be here soon. I managed to figure out where we were. Luke surprisingly didn't check my pockets for a phone." I was overwhelmed with joy._

**So this may or may not be a cliffy to you but I personally think it is because I have a certain idea for the next chapter that starts right where this chapter ended. You will not believe where I go from here. Now use this magical box to write a needed reply.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Episode 2 part 2

**Chapter 8**

**Hey I'm back again, so I'll just cut to the chase, I have close to 1000 views and yet I only have 5 reviews. I need more if you want me to keep writing. That's right I threaten to stop the story if I don't get more reviews (snaps figures in a classic girl move). I hope you like the new chapter.**

"So are you going to tell me what is going on with you. You have been acting really weird for the past week." Amy said going through her locker.

"Yeah I guess I just can't stop thinking about that night." I said hugging my books in a defensive manner.

"Neither can I, I mean I thought I was going to die."

_ Luke stalked over to Amy and stuck a knife in her arm. Amy let out a scream that made my ears hurt. "Please don't hurt them!"_

_ "Onto the next," He walked to Jasmine, what was he going to do to her. She has been through so much already. He took out another knife a stuck it in her leg. The sound of ripping flesh was so gross to my Mai sensitive hearing. Jasmine tried to keep a scream muffled. "This is fun Olivia you should try it." He looked over to her and gave her a devilish grin._

_ "I'm fine, I'm not a big fan of blood."_

_ "Your choice." He slowly walked to Alek, I had to admit that I only had the slightest bit of sympathy for him. I don't know where the love that I had for him went. It was there one minute then totally gone. I combed for what could of happened that caused this tragedy. Did I really kiss Luke at the club? I don't remember it very well._

"Chloe we are going to be late for class," Amy said giving my arm a slight tug. I was dreading class; there was one person that I just didn't want to see. Amy was wearing a sheik jacket with a blue scarf to cover up most of her bruises that have now turned a god awful yellow/green color.

"Amy, I really don't want to go, can we go to our spot and get some crack **('crack'-coffee in the first episode)** on the way?"

"You're going to have to face your fear sooner or later." Amy said giving me a sympathetic look.

"I know but I choose later, please." I begged.

"Fine but let me make a call to the office when we get to my car. You know how I make a great Meredith impression. It will be as easy as getting Paul to cater to my every whim." Amy said going back to her locker to get her bag.

"Ok,"

_"Please don't hurt him," I struggled against my chains. I may not love him anymore but he is still one of my best friends. Luke finally took out the needle and was about to pierce skin when Valentina walked in with seven other Mai. A tall man with auburn red hair untied me and carried me out to the curb while I watched the fight. I fought his grip and ran back in to help my friends. Paul was walking past me to the curb and I stopped to talk to him for a second. "Paul go outside with the Mai and make sure that you don't get into a fight and let them handle it."_

_ "You know you are being a hypocrite right?"_

_ "Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go." I pushed him toward the door and I walked back to the fight that was occurring. I watched as some Mai fought and some helped my friends. I decided that I didn't want to die again so I just helped my friends. "Alek are you okay?" I said as I untied the chains from his body. He had bruises everywhere._

_ "Yeah I'm fine just help me so that I can kick Luke's arse." He growled. I rolled my eyes and finished untying him. He gave me a slight head nod and motioned for me to leave but I just went to help Amy. I watched as many Mai were being agile as they put order member after order member into a big dog pile in the middle of the room. I'm guessing they weren't dead but I could be wrong, wouldn't be the first time._

"Hi, my daughter Chloe and her friend Amy are sick today and Amy's fathers had me call her out sick, seeing as she is staying at my house for the week….Okay they should be back in school tomorrow, thank you."

"Wow, you're really got good at that." I complemented.

"I know I sound exactly like your mother. It is kind of freaky." Amy pulled out of the parking lot and drove to our favorite coffee place.

_"Chloe is Paul okay." Amy asked as I pulled the knife out of her arm. She was trying to keep her mind off of the pain that she was feeling._

_ "He's fine Amy, are you?" I asked concerned._

_ "Yup, yup, I'm good." She said in a really unconvincing tone. I heard a really big bang come from a corner of the room and saw Alek and Luke fighting intensely. "Go, Alek needs your help, I'll help Jasmine." I gave her a look that said 'she is Mai and your hurt go see your boyfriend.' She rolled her eyes and ran out of the door with a big limp. I looked to Jasmine to see that she was standing next to a really attractive Mai. He had dark brown hair that curled perfectly. His hair was long but the cute long not the 'I'm a hippy long' but a short long. I couldn't tell what his eye color really was because his eyes were slits. He was about 6'3ish and is built very nicely. He isn't too skinny but isn't too muscular, a lot like Alek. Jasmine looked like she was really into him but also had her guard up high. I ran over to Alek and Luke ran at him also. I sunk down to the ground and extended my leg to trip him. It worked very well. Luke fell on his face and ended up with a long gash from his forehead to his chin. I snickered a little and Alek looked like he was about to burst out laughing._

_We were now out of the warehouse and back at the penthouse. Alek and I were in the living room while the others were being treated. "Chloe, please tell me that you didn't…" He gave me a look as if to say what he meant._

_ "Alek…" I looked at him and he looked at me with complete love. "Oh my god, it isn't broken for you is it. I am so sorry. I don't even remember how I died." I was in disbelief he still loved me and I didn't love him. I can't imagine how he feels right no._

"Okay so we are at our spot by the harbor, now spill why did you want to come?" I gave her a 'not now' look but she discarded it.

"Fine I really don't want to see him yet. It's just too hard." I took a sip of my coffee and burned my tongue by accident. Amy was always the smart one and brought a cup of ice in order to help out burning tongues. I sucked on the cold ice and felt much better.

"I know you don't but you can't avoid it forever. You died again, and the bond wasn't totally broken, you can't help that. It should have broken the second he saw you kiss Luke but it didn't, apparently it was a little stronger than you thought. It's not your fault."

"Wow, I can't believe that you of all people feel that way. Haven't you been team Alek since like day one?"

"No, I was team kitty hat for a few weeks. But I realized that Alek was better for you." Amy said while pulling out an éclair from the brown paper bag.

"Yeah well, I will never know now will I?" I snapped.

"Chloe I'm sorry that you lost Brian and that you can't be with Alek, but you can't give up on him. Maybe when you do save your race you can somehow figure out how to love him again.

**I hope you liked the new chapter, two updates within 25 hours! I really would love some reviews. I know that there are people that have followed and favorited. I would like to give a shout out to all of them and I hope you will give up two seconds to give me a one word review like 'okay' or 'better' or maybe 'great'. Or you could give up 6 seconds and write a real review.**


	9. Episode 2 part 3

**Chapter 9**

**Okay, okay, so some of you may hate me for what I did in the last chapter but honestly, my story is call The NINE LIVES of Chalek. I stick true to my titles. Thank you to my 10 followers and the mysterious guests that have reviewed to this story. You may be the same person but if not thank you to you both.**

**IMPORTANT**

**If you want hints after every chapter, follow, favorite or review. I will send you a PM with one hint about what is going to happen in the following chapter.**

**Now then lest get to it!**

"I don't know Amy, he is _in love _with me still. I have hurt him so much, I don't know how I can fix this." I said while I walked back to Amy's car.

"Chloe it isn't your fault that you died. You don't have control over that." Amy said with her 'I know you know that' look.

"I know," I was in such a bad mood today. I guess every life does get harder than the last. Although, my last life didn't last very long. "Amy, can we talk about you and Paul for a little while?" I asked hopefully.

"Chloe King did you just ask to talk about my personal life with _Paul_?" Amy said in disbelief.

"Haha, I ask every once in a while. Plus I really just don't want to focus on my love life right now."

"Sure. Ummm…. ooh, I got it. So Paul and I went on a real date yesterday. It was perfect and nothing like that date that you told him to do for me."

"You are never going to let me live that down are you? I still can't believe that is what he thought that 'next level' meant. He took off his pants…. In your bed!" I said, I was laughing so hard. We got to her place and I thought that we could watch a movie. Amy decided on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

"Do you remember when we first saw this movie; I swear you were under the covers almost the entire time." She giggled. I rolled my eyes and placed one of the popcorn bowls that I had in my hands in front of her and I kept the other to myself. For some reason the popcorn always ends up on her lap anyway so the last few times I have had a movie night I make two popcorn batches. "Weren't you afraid of the woods scene or something? You thought that the eyes that were in the shadows were gonna somehow kill you." Man she was all about the teasing today. We got through the movie and I figured I should get back home, school was gonna get out in a few minutes.

I thought for a few moments as we drove to my place. My mom isn't home seeing as she has another construction job. I started to think what I could do to maybe get my feelings back a little. I got it! "Amy, I know how I can get my feelings back!" Amy stopped that car and I hit my head on the dashboard. "Really Amy, you couldn't just slowly stop the car?" I rubbed my head, it really hurt.

"How!" Amy squeaked.

"A kiss!" She gave me a 'are you kidding me' look.

"We don't live in a fantasy land Chloe, you may be something that you can find in a fantasy land but you are no Snow White." Amy said pointing her finger at me.

"Thanks for the support, Amy." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just, you don't exactly have the best luck with kisses." I just raised my eyebrows at her. "Don't give me that look, you know I am right." She said in her obvious Amy tone.

"Well it is worth a shot isn't it? Even if it doesn't bring back my feelings for him at least he gets to kiss me again." I said putting my head back on the seat.

"Fine, let's go to the penthouse. School is out so Alek should be home, even if he isn't Jasmine is there so we can see how she is doing."

"Amy she's fine, she only got banged up a little. Plus I have a feeling that the guy she was with at the warehouse got her pretty happy."

"Chloe king what are you not telling me?" Amy said while pulling into the parking garage of Alek's apartment.

"Oh nothing, I just have a feeling that Jasmine may not be as heartbroken as she seems." I got out of the car and walked to the front door. I was greeted by the door man and went up the elevator to the 18th floor. Walking down the hallway with Amy right next to me was weird; I was so used to walking in there with Alek or Jasmine by my side not Amy. I started to shake nervously as I got closer to the door. I don't know why but it felt like I was being pulled into the apartment. When I knocked on the door it swung open and I saw Alek's rock hard chest. Man when I'm around he always manages to not have a shirt on, or a shirt that shows off his muscles to make it look like he isn't wearing a shirt. Wait, it is right after school why is he not wearing a shirt?

"Chloe, what are you doing here?" I could hear the hurt in his tone and it made me feel really bad.

"I wanted to try something." I said.

"Try something? Try something for what exactly?" Alek said, he opened the door more and let me in.

"Well, you still love me, but I died so I don't feel the same way. I was just wondering if you maybe…wanted to try…something that may….get my feelings back?" I stuttered a lot and I have no clue why.

"I never actually told you that I loved you, but sure, what is your plan." He couldn't help the smirk that played at his lips.

"Kiss me." Wow okay way to jump the gun Chloe. "I didn't even realize how demanding that sounded until I said it."

"I don't care," He immediately smashed his lips to mine and I could start to feel things again. It felt like happiness. He pulled away a little too soon though. I wasn't ready to let the feelings go. At some point my eyes closed and I started to flutter them open. He looked at me intently and all I could think to do was kiss him again. I felt free. Oh no, no, no, no.

"Alek, we can't." I put my hands over my face after we broke the kiss.

"And why not?" He asked, I could tell that he was hurt and angry.

"Because, remember why we tried to break our bond in the first place. We are not ready for that step and unless we both had a change of heart with in the last week, I'm pretty sure we just re-started the bond." I said with a 'duh' tone of voice. He slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Right well, I have Mimi's number on a sticky note somewhere in my bedroom." He said, I could tell he was trying to tease me, but it honestly hurt. I gave him a not now look and then Amy started to talk.

"Wait, what step? Chloe you never actually told me why you couldn't be with Alek." Amy asked.

"Yes I did Amy; I told you that we can't be together because every time I die my feelings go away." I said trying to avoid her first question.

"Hey you avoided my first question." She pointed a figure at me. _Dang it._

_ "Chloe, can you hear me again?" _I could hear Alek's voice in my head again. It was so nice to feel him poking around my brain. _"Chloe?"_

_ "Yeah!"_ He smirked at me and I tried to look anywhere but his face. I found myself looking at his abs again.

"Chloe? Are you listening to me?"

"What? Yeah Amy I'm listening, um I don't know how you are going to react to the statement seeing as you have been call Alek either 'London Calling' or 'His Royal Hotness'…" Alek cut me off thankfully.

"We have to be intimate if we want to stay bonded." Alek said saving me from explaining any further. "Oh and Chloe how come you never called me either of those things?" Alek smirked.

"So not the time Alek." I said in disbelief. He kept smirking.

"Okay so, you refuse to have sex with his royal hotness, just because you don't want to be bonded to him? Hell Chloe even I wouldn't pass that up, and I freaked out on Paul for showing up in my bed naked, WHEN WE WERE DATING!" She said/yelled.

"Amy, if I die again, I may not be able to just kiss him and poof everything gets back to normal again. It isn't that simple." I said to Amy but looking at Alek the whole time with an apologetic look. We heard a knock at the door and Alek went to his bedroom to put on a shirt so I went to get the door. I opened it to see the guy that Jasmine got chummy with at the warehouse.

"Hi, I'm Ryan." He was about 6'3 with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He also had the sweetest Australian accent ever. No wonder Jasmine got so chummy with him, I would if I didn't have Alek in the picture. Then another guy came up behind him. They looked exactly the same. TWINS!

"Hi, I'm Brad, is Jasmine here?" I nodded and called her out. They were so hot.

**What did you think? I thought that it was a pretty good chapter. Alek and Chloe kissed again, Alek had his shirt off. **

**Jasmine is going to ….. If you want to find out more follow, favorite, or review. I will be sending out hints for the next chapter tomorrow.**


End file.
